La Tormenta
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Ranma y su padre llegan a la casa Tendo. Hay cosas muy extrañas que suceden con los miembros de esa familia. Ranma debe elegir a una prometida pero ¿estará listo para hacerlo?


"Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"

Cuento de Halloween

Octubre de 2019

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**LA TORMENTA"**_

Los recién llegados se presentaron ante la familia Tendo. El señor Soun recibió a Genma Saotome y a su hijo Ranma en el salón.

Tendo parecía ser un hombre muy serio, a pesar de haber conocido a Genma desde jóvenes, no mostraba sus emociones, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Ranma, mientras lo observaba fumar su pipa.

—Sean bienvenidos a esta su casa. Por favor, no duden en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesiten —dijo por fin Soun Tendo, después de estar varios minutos sentados sin decir una palabra.

—Muchas gracias, amigo mío —dijo Genma, inclinándose en el suelo a modo de agradecimiento, seguido por Ranma—. Estamos muy felices de llegar a Japón después de hacer un largo viaje desde China.

Soun no contestó, se concentró en seguir fumando su pipa. A Genma también le extrañó la actitud de su amigo, siempre había sido callado, pero no a ese grado. Pensó que también había pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez ambos eran hombres diferentes. Ya no eran jóvenes que tenían como objetivo ser los mejores peleadores de estilo libre de todo Japón. Ambos eran cabezas de familia, que debían velar por ellas.

De pronto una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños entró en la habitación. Tenía un aspecto tan agradable y tranquilo, que ambos visitantes se enderezaron y sonrieron ante aquella grata presencia.

—Ella es mi hija Kasumi —dijo Soun. La chica saludó asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. Los Saotome respondieron con el mismo gesto.

—Les traigo un poco de té —la voz de Kasumi era tan dulce como su mirada. De inmediato acomodó los vasos para servirlos a su padre y a los invitados.

En eso, entró una chica delgada, vestida con un kimono verde. Tenía el cabello corto y de un castaño más oscuro. No era tan bonita como Kasumi, pero su personalidad era bastante atrayente.

—Esta es mi hija Nabiki —la chica se inclinó, colocándose frente a los invitados haciendo una profunda reverencia. Estos le respondieron del mismo modo. Cuando Ranma se enderezó, vio como Nabiki, coqueta, le guiñó un ojo. Ranma enrojeció de inmediato, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Genma no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto y sonrió. Las hijas de Tendo eran muy hermosas. Seguro que Ranma estaría feliz de elegir una para que fuera su esposa y heredara el dojo Tendo, que por tradición era heredado solo a hombres y no a las mujeres. Soun y Genma habían acordado que unirían ambas escuelas para crear un estilo propio de combate. Era una idea perfecta para que sus enseñanzas perduraran por siglos dentro de sus familias.

—Si mal no recuerdo, amigo Tendo. Me habías contado que tienes tres hermosas hijas. Solo hemos conocido a dos —mencionó Genma, esperando la reacción de su hijo, quien tragó saliva. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas y era muy tímido, pero era mejor que las viera a todas de una vez y pensara cuál de ellas sería su prometida.

—Ah, sí…Akane…—Soun dio una amplia bocanada para soltar el humo—. Debe andar por ahí. No le gustan las visitas.

Nabiki entornó los ojos con fastidio— lo mismo de siempre, —dijo en voz baja, pero con toda la intención de que la escucharan.

Soun Tendo pareció no haberla escuchado, miraba hacia el frente, concentrándose en el humo de su pipa. Kasumi carraspeó, llamando la atención de esa forma a su hermana, mientras los Saotome se miraban uno al otro confundidos.

—Bienvenidos. Me disculpo, debo retirarme— dijo Nabiki saliendo del salón.

—Disculpen a mi hermana. No se ha sentido bien últimamente ¿gustan más té? —preguntó Kasumi, sonriente.

—Sí, gracias —respondieron al unísono los Saotome, pasando por alto la actitud de Nabiki. Hacía mucho tiempo no bebían un té preparado en casa a pesar de que el ambiente era lúgubre y extraño.

Ranma notó que la casa estaba ordenada, pero parecía que en mucho tiempo no se había pasado ningún paño sobre los muebles, a excepción de la mesa donde apoyaban sus bebidas.

La hierba del jardín estaba algo crecida y el estanque koi no tenía peces —Tal vez se congelaron durante el invierno— pensó Ranma.

Genma intentaba hacer conversación con Soun, pero este se limitaba a asentir, parecía desganado, taciturno, cansado. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y parecía haber perdido peso, puesto que su yukata se notaba algo floja en los hombros.

El señor Tendo le pidió a Kasumi que acomodara a los huéspedes en sus habitaciones y les mostrara el baño donde podrían asearse.

Genma fue el primero en usar el baño, ya que estaba muy cansado. Ranma llevó el equipaje de su padre a una habitación pequeña y cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar el suyo, Kasumi lo detuvo.

—Vamos Ranma, te mostraré tu habitación.

—Puedo dormir con mi padre. Siempre hemos compartido.

—Entiendo. Pero estoy segura de que te vendría bien algo de privacidad.

—No quisiera molestar.

—Hay suficiente espacio. Ven, acompáñame.

Diciendo esto, Kasumi llevó a Ranma a otro lado de la casa. En la puerta había una marca de un patito que parecía haber estado ahí por mucho tiempo, pero ya no estaba. Tal vez alguna de las chicas se mudó de habitación. La casa era bastante grande.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una cama individual con un escritorio junto a esta, pegado a la ventana que estaba abierta. La cortina se movía con una fuerte brisa. De inmediato Kasumi la cerró —Trata de mantener la ventana siempre cerrada mientras estés aquí.

Ranma asintió. Más que una sugerencia, sintió que se lo había dicho como una orden. Aunque parecía amable, Kasumi también poseía esa vibra similar a la de su padre.

—¿No es la habitación de alguien de la casa? De verdad, puedo dormir con mi padre. No quiero incomodar.

—Puedes acomodar tu equipaje en ese armario —señaló Kasumi— si necesitas algo, estaré en la cocina.

—Gracias.

Kasumi cerró la puerta tras de sí y Ranma se sentó. No recordaba haber sentido un colchón tan suave. Y es que viajar tanto y sin dinero, lo más común era quedarse donde la noche los alcanzara y durmieran sobre el pasto, en bolsas de dormir.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación. Parecía que ese lugar no se hubiera usado en algún tiempo. Los libros tenían una ligera capa de polvo y el escritorio había sido apenas limpiado por encima, puesto que se notaban aún las marcas del paño.

Abrió con cuidado el cajón bajo el mueble y se encontró con un cuaderno, dos lápices, un espejo, dulces y…—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó el chico, observando curioso un mechón de cabello en color negro, atado en un lazo amarillo— notó que debajo de este, estaban unas afiladas tijeras.

Cerró el cajón de inmediato al escuchar que tocaban la puerta —Soy yo hijo —dijo Genma, sin abrir— dormiré en el piso de abajo. Que pases buena noche.

—S-sí, de acuerdo. Buenas noches, papá. —respondió el joven, exhalando de alivio. No quería que los Tendo pensaran que hurgaba entre las cosas ajenas.

Se recostó y apagó la luz, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Era extraño que le dieran la cama de un miembro más de la familia que según le informaron, andaba por ahí.

—¿Cómo será la tal Akane? —se preguntó, mientras se giraba y se acomodaba para dormir. Apenas cerró los ojos y el viento comenzó a silbar con fuerza. Ranma no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado cansado.

Unas horas más tarde, un ruido lo despertó. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero el sonido se hizo recurrente. Parecía que tocaban el cristal de la ventana.

"Toc, toc", escuchó la primera vez. Después escuchó lo mismo tres veces, luego cuatro, luego un ruido más fuerte, como si golpearan con la mano abierta.

Ranma miró hacia la ventana. Por una pequeña rendija el aire había logrado pasar y movía la cortina, pero aquel ruido no paraba. Se sentó en la cama, escuchando ahora como si pegaran a la ventana con las dos manos. Ranma se estremeció. Había leído muchos libros de terror y su padre de pequeño le contaba historias, que no creía, pero el estar sin la compañía de Genma, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Tomó valor y se puso de pie frente a la ventana. No había nada. Ranma sonrió —seguro fue solo el viento, —se dijo, y se acercó para cerrar bien la ventana.

En ese momento, dos manos se apoyaban por fuera de la ventana y el rostro pálido de una chica de oscuros y cortos cabellos se mostró frente a él —¡Déjame entrar!

Ranma se congeló de miedo al instante. Intentó gritar, pero la voz no le salía. Quiso correr, pero no pudo moverse. Ahí estaba, de frente a esa chica detrás de la ventana.

—Por favor, ¡déjame entrar! ¡Abre la ventana!

Cuando Ranma reaccionó, pudo ver más nítidamente a la chica. Traía puesto un pijama amarillo y su cabello se alborotaba con el aire. Se le ocurrió que fuera la otra hija de Tendo, Akane y abrió de inmediato, avergonzándose de su propia estupidez.

La joven entró con sigilo y sin hacer ruido. Cuando Ranma iba a encender la luz de la lámpara del escritorio, ella lo detuvo —No lo hagas. No quiero que ellos sepan que estoy aquí —dijo apenas en un susurro. Miró su cama y sus sábanas revueltas, enarcando una ceja— ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en mi cama?

—Kasumi me dijo que podía dormir aquí.

—¿Kasumi?

—Sí. Dijo que no había problema —respondió Ranma. Akane le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz. Ranma se extrañó de la actitud de la chica —¿Eres Akane, cierto?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Bueno, así sabré si eres dueña o no de esta habitación —dijo Ranma un poco molesto por la actitud de Akane.

—¡Baja la voz!

—¿Por qué no quieres que te escuchen? Tu familia está preocupada por ti.

—¿Mi familia? ¿los has visto? —preguntó Akane curiosa.

—Así es.

Akane se quedó pensativa. Ranma creyó que tal vez la chica llevaba muchos días fuera, como para no creer que la familia estaba en casa.

—A todo esto, ¿tú quién eres?

—Soy Ranma Saotome. Mi padre es amigo del tuyo y acabamos de llegar de China.

—Ah, vaya.

Ranma observó a la joven. Tenía un sedoso cabello negro que brillaba con la luz de la luna. En la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguirla un poco, pero también era bonita, igual que las otras hijas de Tendo, solo que ella parecía más extraña que las otras dos. De pronto la vio hincada en el suelo, buscando algo debajo de la cama. Cuando la chica sintió la mirada del invitado, se giró hacia él, sintiéndose incómoda. Ranma pareció notarlo y se sonrojó. Ella era muy bonita y le gustaba más que las otras dos hermanas. Tal vez por la mañana le diría a su padre que elegía a Akane para que fuera su prometida.

—¿Por qué me estás viendo? —preguntó Akane sin inmutarse.

—B-bueno, yo… —ella lo ponía demasiado nervioso— lamento molestar. Estaba durmiendo en tu cama y tal vez quieras descansar.

—No.

—¿No? —esa chica era muy rara. Ranma miró el reloj, pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

—Me da igual. Puedes quedarte aquí.

Ranma pensó que Akane se había enfadado —de verdad, puedo dormir en el piso de abajo, mi papá está ahí y…

—No. Déjalo. Ya tengo que irme.

—¿No vas a dormir aquí?

—No pienso dormir aquí —Akane se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Pero… ¿saldrás por la ventana?

—Sí. No quiero que nadie sepa que vine.

—¿Por qué? Tu papá se ve preocupado y Kasumi.

—No les digas que me viste.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡No! Por lo que más quieras, no lo digas.

Ranma pensó que algo debió de haber pasado entre la familia para que Akane se estuviera escondiendo de ellos. Asintió con la cabeza y la chica se escabulló por donde había entrado. Cuando Ranma se asomó de nuevo por la ventana, Akane ya no estaba —Qué chica tan extraña.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma bajó a desayunar algo tarde, todos ya habían terminado y Kasumi había dejado solamente la ración que le correspondía a él.

—Se te pegaron las sábanas hijo —dijo Genma.

—No dormí bien…—de pronto recordó la petición de Akane —…desperté con el sonido del viento.

—¿El viento? —preguntó Kasumi. Soun Tendo, que estaba concentrado leyendo el periódico levantó la vista. Nabiki lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados. Ranma se sintió cohibido al ser el centro de atención de toda la familia. Genma ni siquiera lo miró, estaba enfocado en su juego de shogi.

Comenzó a comer con avidez, para que nadie le preguntara nada y si lo hacían, esperaría a que se le ocurriera algo antes de contestar con la boca llena. Pero nadie le dijo nada, así que terminó su desayuno sin ser interrumpido.

Tiempo después, se fue a vestir para entrenar un poco en el dojo de la casa. Solo lo había visto por fuera y le daba mucha curiosidad entrar. Pero al ingreso de este, se encontraba Nabiki.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —Nabiki era directa y hablaba sin tapujos— Dime, ¿has visto a Akane?

Ranma tragó duro ¿acaso Nabiki los había escuchado? —¿Akane? No sé a qué te refieres —mintió.

—Mi hermana Akane ¿no la viste anoche por casualidad?

—No, para nada. Te digo que me despertó el viento. La ventana estaba mal cerrada y…—no sabía porqué estaba inventando todo. Tal vez Akane le había hecho sentir compasión. Muchos jóvenes tienen problemas con su familia. Él mismo había tenido problemas con su padre, ganas de no verlo ni hablarle, pero al final, siempre volvían las cosas a la normalidad, probablemente, ella solo necesitaba tiempo.

Al ver que Ranma no soltaría prenda, Nabiki suspiró decepcionada —Si ves a Akane, por favor, dínoslo ¿sí?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Escapó? —Ranma también quiso saber.

—Es un tema familiar, no creo que debas estar enterado de eso —apuntó Nabiki.

—Pero sí debo decirte si la veo. No parece un trato justo.

—Hay cosas que solo le conciernen a nuestra familia. No olvides que solo eres un invitado más en esta casa.

—Lo tengo muy claro —respondió Ranma, firme. Ahora daba por entendido que sí había pasado algo y lo aclararía con Akane por la noche, o cuando tuviera ocasión de verla.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Ranma cerró la ventana como le había pedido Kasumi antes de dormir. Solo que no dejaría el seguro puesto, para que Akane pudiera entrar.

Pasaron las horas y nada. Al parecer, la chica no vendría esa noche, así que Ranma se rindió a Morfeo y se quedó dormido, soñando con Akane. En su sueño lo llamaba desde la ventana, con su dulce voz, que ahora susurraba su nombre —"Ranma…Ranma…"

Pero de nuevo los fuertes golpes en la ventana lo despertaron. Otra vez Akane, llamándolo por su nombre —Ranma ¡déjame entrar!

Al chico le pareció extraño que no hubiera entrado sola, pero el seguro estaba puesto —Qué extraño —pensó el chico, que recordaba haberlo dejado abierto. Aún así, dejó entrar a la chica, que de nuevo se metió sigilosa.

—¿Por qué no me abrías? Llevo más de diez minutos llamándote por la ventana —reclamó Akane.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Creí que había dejado abierto, pero no.

—Bueno, no importa — bajó del escritorio para abrir el closet y buscar algo entre la ropa, en donde estaban los zapatos, en los estantes.

Ranma solo la observaba, ella tampoco decía mucho —¿vas a dormir aquí hoy?

—No.

—Tu hermana Nabiki preguntó si te había visto.

—¡¿Nabiki?! —dijo Akane, deteniendo su búsqueda. Miró a Ranma— ¿se lo dijiste?

—No.

—Si vuelve a preguntar, por favor, no se lo digas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma. Akane no le respondió y al chico le molestó su actitud —¿Me dirás que es algo de familia?

—No entiendo cuál es tu afán con saberlo.

—Oye, yo no voy a servirte de escudo ni a mentir por ti. Si tienes problemas con tu familia y necesitas tu espacio, está bien, pero tienes que arreglar las cosas. Es incómodo estar en medio de esta situación.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Pero de verdad, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Ranma no tenía mucha paciencia, así que bufó —¿Te fuiste con alguien?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. ¿te fuiste con algún novio que no aprobara tu familia? Porque las cosas están muy raras. Tu familia quiere encontrarte y tú no quieres verlos.

Akane entornó los ojos —eres un idiota ¿sabías?

—Por lo menos no me estoy escondiendo de mi familia y entrando a mi casa como si fuera un vil ladrón…—Ranma abrió los ojos, tal vez había dado en el clavo atando sus ideas —¡Les robaste! Ja, vaya que si eres astuta. Pero pienso que la familia siempre será familia y te perdonarán, aunque no les devuelvas lo robado así que, ¿por qué no hablas con ellos?

—Ya te dije que no te incumbe.

Ranma sonrió. Sí que era bueno para develar misterios —oye, ¿qué tanto buscas?

Akane arrugó el entrecejo —Es algo que no debería importarte, es mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que quiera dentro de ella.

Ranma sonrió. La actitud de la chica era demasiado infantil —No pensé que te molestaran tanto mis preguntas.

—Pues sí me molestan.

—Te dejo sola, para no interrumpir tu búsqueda.

Akane cambió de inmediato su semblante a uno de preocupación —¿Te vas?

—Sí.

—¡No! Puedes quedarte. No es necesario que te vayas.

Ranma se quedó perplejo; esa chica era demasiado extraña —Pero hace un segundo dijiste que…

—Lo sé, discúlpame, no quise decir eso. Es que…me desespera no encontrar lo que busco. —Su tono de voz era muy dulce y sus ojos cafés expresaban una ternura que podía derretir el temple más duro. Además, era muy bonita. Ranma no recordaba haber conocido a alguien como ella, le atraía. Y ahora ella le pedía que no se fuera, ¿cómo negarse?

—De acuerdo, me quedo.

Akane sonrió y el corazón de Ranma palpitó emocionado. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, y sus ojos…era un ángel. El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, situación que Akane notó de inmediato, bajando la cabeza, tímida.

—T-tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, podemos hacerlo juntos o si no lo logramos esta noche, yo seguiré buscando por la mañana y te lo entregaré.

—Eres muy dulce —le dijo sonriendo la chica, sabiendo ahora que era la debilidad de Ranma. Era una técnica de seducción muy sencilla para ella, que distaba mucho de las miradas atrevidas de su hermana Nabiki —tu novia debe pensar lo mismo —dijo tratando de obtener respuestas.

Ranma tragó duro, y también le sonrió. Después de ver aquella sonrisa avisaría a su padre que ya había elegido prometida. Ojalá ella también lo aceptara —No tengo novia —mencionó el chico de la trenza, apoyándose de lado en la pared, intentando verse interesante.

—Oh, cualquiera pensaría que sí.

—¿Lo crees?

—Pues sí…

Mientras ambos se miraban, Akane cayó en cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y no debía perderlo —Bueno, ya que vas a ayudarme, deberíamos buscar.

—Claro, dime, ¿qué buscas?

—Es algo muy importante para mí, es…

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. La voz de Kasumi se escuchó del otro lado —¿Ranma?

Akane se alteró —¡Es Kasumi! Debo irme.

—P-pero…

La chica corrió y saltó hacia la ventana, cerrando tras de sí. Ranma no entendía esa actitud. Tal vez Kasumi pudiera decirle qué rayos pasaba entre ellos. Abrió la puerta.

—Ranma ¿estás bien? Escuché voces, como si hablaras con alguien —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

—No, ¡no! Es que, estaba leyendo en voz alta —tomó un libro— y me gusta hacer las voces de los personajes —Ranma estaba nervioso, esperaba que Kasumi se lo creyera.

Para su fortuna, la chica sonrió levemente —Ya veo, también hacía eso cuando aprendí a leer — Kasumi observó la ventana y caminó hacia ella —No está puesto el seguro, debes colocarlo siempre.

—Bien —respondió Ranma.

Kasumi se puso muy seria y miró fijo al chico —Ranma tú… ¿has visto a mi hermana?

—¿A tu hermana? —el joven esperaba a que no lo delataran los nervios —N-no. No he visto a nadie. Precisamente Nabiki me preguntó lo mismo esta mañana ¿pasa algo de lo que deba enterarme? —Ranma quería sacar información a como diera lugar ¿qué era eso de estarse acechando? Todas las familias tenían conflictos, pero dejar a un miembro fuera de ella era demasiado estúpido. ¿Qué habría hecho Akane, o que le harían ellos para que no quisieran verse?

—No, no es nada —dijo Kasumi, mirando hacia el suelo. Al parecer, que su hermana no estuviera con ellos parecía afectarle, mucho más que a Nabiki, que parecía que no estaba muy contenta con la desaparición de su hermana menor —Ranma, si ves a Akane, debes decírmelo, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué?

—No te lo puedo decir. Es lo más seguro para ti, ¿comprendes?

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar? —¿Seguro? ¿Acaso tu hermana es peligrosa?

—Ella pertenece a esta familia y su lugar es junto a nosotros. Pero sólo nosotros debemos hablar con ella. Si te la encuentras, debes avisarnos de inmediato. No hables con ella, nos haremos cargo de todo.

Ranma estaba desconcertado ¿qué clase de familia eran los Tendo? —¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kasumi? ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana? ¿Por qué es más seguro que no hable con ella? ¿Acaso está loca o es una asesina a sueldo?

—No quise decir eso.

—Entonces ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué…? —Ranma se contuvo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué Akane tampoco quería verlos a ellos. Pero no iba a echarla de cabeza.

—Lo hacemos por tu bien y el de esta familia —Kasumi hablaba en un tono firme. Toda su timidez y ternura se habían esfumado. Su mirada se había ensombrecido. Ranma no dijo más. —Descansa, y recuerda lo que te he dicho. No debes hablar con ella, avísame en cuanto la veas —Kasumi dio media vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Ranma exhaló. Parecía como si los Tendo quisieran atrapar a Akane y ella huyera de su familia. Se sentó en la silla, mirando hacia la ventana. Abrió el cajón y sacó el mechón de cabello atado en una cinta, era de Akane. Tenía el mismo color negro brillante —Akane ¿qué es lo que te han hecho, para que tengas que huir así? —se preguntó. Pronto lo descubriría.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma fue a entrenar al dojo. Ahí lo esperaba su padre. Estuvieron practicando un par de horas y después se sentaron en el suelo para descansar e iniciar una meditación. Ranma decidió contarle a Genma lo que había pasado con Kasumi y Nabiki, evitando la situación de que se había encontrado con Akane.

—También he notado raro a Tendo. Le pregunté un par de veces por su hija menor y ha cambiado de tema. Parece que no quiere hablar al respecto —dijo Genma

—Yo creo que le hicieron algo. Digo, me da esa impresión. ¿por qué alguien evadiría así a su familia?

—Ese es asunto de ellos, no debemos meternos.

—Pero, papá…

—Escucha, Ranma. Vinimos aquí para unir ambas familias. Mientras tú no te decidas por alguna de las chicas, somos huéspedes y pueden corrernos. Recuerda que no tenemos a dónde ir. Ya no nos queda dinero.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! Si ves a la chica, avisa a los Tendo. Ellos arreglarán su asunto y tú te enfocarás en el entrenamiento hasta que te comprometas y heredes el dojo.

—¡Papá! Es que…

—¡Basta, Ranma! Por tus suposiciones no nos vamos a quedar sin techo y comida. Es mejor hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que no pasa nada.

—Eso es algo en lo que eres experto.

—Y hasta ahora me ha servido mucho en la vida. Deberías aprender de tu viejo.

—Afortunadamente he aprendido a diferenciar el honor de la holgazanería —dijo Ranma ceñudo.

—Piensa lo que quieras. No había dormido en una cama cómoda hacía muchos años. Te repito, no lo cambiaré por los berrinches de una niña desobediente. Que los Tendo se hagan responsables de su carga. Yo me he hecho cargo de ti y jamás te lo he echado en cara.

Ranma entornó los ojos —aquí va de nuevo —. Se levantó, mientras su padre se quedaba hablando de cómo tuvo que hacerse cargo él solo de un bebé, y conseguir cobijo y comida, pasando frío y otras tantas inclemencias de las cuales Ranma no recordaba nada, pero su padre se empeñaba en decirle cada que podía, mostrándose como un hombre íntegro y abnegado al cual le debía más que su vida.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Ranma se decidió a preguntarle a Akane qué era lo que pasaba; ya era demasiado el sentirse atacado por las hermanas Tendo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Averiguaría todo y terminaría con la situación.

Ranma dejó la ventana abierta, sujetando las cortinas para que no se escuchara el golpeteo y los Tendo no se dieran cuenta.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Akane entró por el marco de la ventana. Ranma estaba despierto.

—Gracias por dejar la ventana abierta —dijo la chica, sonriendo.

—Te estaba esperando.

—¿En serio? Espero que el desvelarte no te afecte. ¿Podemos empezar a buscar? Te decía ayer que era un…

—Akane, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y tu familia? —Ranma fue directo al punto.

La chica se encogió un poco, sintiéndose intimidada —Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso…

—Nadie quiere hablar de eso. Ni tú, ni tus hermanas. Si no me dices lo que pasó, no volveré a dejarte entrar.

—¡Es mi habitación!

—Si así lo fuera, tu hermana no me la hubiera ofrecido para dormir ¿por qué te ocultas de ellos?

Akane giró su rostro, mirando al suelo, con tristeza. Pero esta vez, Ranma no tendría paciencia —¡Dímelo ya!

—No.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu hermana? Que lo más seguro para mí, era que les dijera que te había visto.

Akane levantó la vista, sorprendida —¿Eso te dijo? ¿Nabiki…?

—Fue Kasumi.

—¡¿Kasumi?! —los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron. Parecía que le afectaba mucho más lo que dijera de ella su hermana mayor. Le dolía en serio. Contuvo como pudo las lágrimas, y con voz quebrada comenzó a hablar —Está bien, te diré lo que pasa. Aunque tengo mucho miedo, por eso no quería decírtelo.

—Te escucho —Ranma no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, verla tan indefensa, sufriendo por causa de su familia. El que se desahogara con él era un símbolo de confianza, así haya tenido que obligarla a hacerlo.

—Hace unos meses, mi hermana Kasumi preparó una cena especial. Hizo platillos deliciosos, los favoritos de todos. Hasta invitó a un doctor, amigo de la familia. Pensamos que lo había hecho porque se acercaba el aniversario de mi madre, pero no fue así.

Ese día habría tormenta, después supimos que era un tifón. Aún así, el doctor Tofú llegó puntual a la cena. Lo conozco desde que era una niña; papá me llevaba con él cuando me lastimaba por entrenar. Él apenas se había graduado de la escuela de medicina. Crecí viéndolo muy seguido, pues me lastimaba bastante, nunca fui muy buena. Pero el doctor Tofú siempre me tuvo mucha paciencia y me trató como una paciente especial. Yo me enamoré de él. Al principio pensé que solo era afecto, pero me di cuenta de que era algo más cuando no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Iba a verlo todos los días, aunque no me hubiera pasado nada. Como excusa le llevaba platillos o dulces preparados por mi hermana Kasumi, él los aceptaba siempre gustoso, se sonrojaba en cuanto le decía que lo había preparado ella. Pero yo era una estúpida, siempre vi lo que quería ver. El doctor siempre me daba consejos, decía que entrenara de modo más suave, porque ya no era una niña, sino una mujer. Decía que tenía que ser cuidadosa como el resto de las chicas, cuidar de mi cabello…— Akane se pasó los dedos por la cabeza, como si recordara. Ranma la seguía escuchando. —El día del tifón, me emocioné mucho. El doctor solo había venido a la casa cuando yo estaba en cama o a revisar heridas fuertes en las que me era imposible llegar hasta su clínica. Kasumi había preparado su postre favorito.

Al terminar la cena, el doctor Tofú dijo que su presencia ahí era para solicitar la mano de una de las hijas de mi padre. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pensé que era yo…pero no fue así. Venía a pedir la mano de Kasumi. Él y ella estuvieron intercambiando mensajes todo el tiempo. Cuando yo le llevaba la comida y llevaba los recipientes de regreso, había un mensaje de cada uno. Fui su cupido sin querer —las lágrimas caían del rostro de Akane. Ranma hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella se calmó y continuó —. En ese momento, no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. Me volví loca, le grité a mi hermana que la odiaba y le confesé al doctor mi amor por él, que no era correspondido. Él trató de hablar conmigo, pero no dejé que me tocara, subí corriendo a mi habitación.

La tormenta ya había iniciado, un rayo hizo que se cortara la luz en toda la casa. No quería hablar con nadie. No podía dejar de llorar. Abrí el cajón y saqué las tijeras, cortando más de la mitad de mi cabello; ya no tenía que cuidar de él como me había sugerido el doctor Tofú, puesto que ya tenía a alguien en quien pensar y no era yo. Escuchaba a mi hermana Kasumi detrás de la puerta, hablándome, pero yo no quería escucharla, así que salí por la ventana en medio de la lluvia y subí al tejado.

Cuando Kasumi no me escuchó más, avisó a papá, temiendo que pudiera pasarme algo. Todos salieron al jardín en medio de la lluvia, gritándome que bajara del techo. En eso, un rayo cayó…fue entonces que, vi caer una parte del tejado, escuché gritos, todo se volvió confuso. No podía ver entre tanta lluvia, solo alcancé a divisar el cuerpo de Tofú, aplastado por el tejado —Akane ahogó un sollozo, para continuar —Él murió. No quise ver más. Escapé. Encontré un callejón donde ocultarme y al día siguiente me acerqué a la casa. Estaban levantando los escombros del tejado. Sin que nadie me viera, logré entrar, pero no había nadie. No estaban mis padres ni mis hermanas. Me encerré en mi habitación, pensando que regresarían más tarde, pero no lo hicieron. Temo que… —Akane hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma.

—No sé si vas a creerme, pensarás que estoy loca.

—Te dije que iba a escucharte y es lo que estoy haciendo.

La chica asintió —Tres días después, escuché sonidos en la casa. Pensé que eran ellos. Vi a papá, estaba pálido, mirando hacia la nada, fumando su pipa. En la cocina, Kasumi estaba sentada, pero también estaba muy extraña, tenía la mano puesta en un tazón grande de arroz y solo lo revolvía. Nabiki caminaba despacio por toda la casa, como si no fuera a ninguna parte. Yo no quería mostrarme ante ellos así que me escondí. Pero Nabiki siempre ha sido la más astuta. Debió haber visto mi sombra o algo porque comenzó a hablarme de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho. Dijo —¿Akane? ¿estás ahí? Sabemos lo que hiciste, ven con nosotros y así terminará tu tormento.

Después, Kasumi apareció —Hermanita, ven aquí. Te estamos esperando. Solo hemos vuelto por ti.

Papá también llegó y abrió la puerta de mi habitación —Akane, ¿dónde estás?

Me dio mucho miedo, no eran ellos, se veían muy diferentes. Creo que…están muertos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿cómo era eso posible? —no puede ser. No ¡No es posible!

—Sé que es difícil de creerlo, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero cada día desde la tragedia los escucho repetirlo.

Ranma tembló, aunque nunca había sido miedoso, sintió algo de temor —pues yo nunca los he escuchado —dijo, tratando de mostrar valentía.

—Lo hacen cuando ustedes están en el dojo. No van a arriesgarse a que los escuchen y ustedes sepan la verdad. Me siguen llamando, saben cuando estoy aquí. Por eso vengo a esta hora, cuando sé que ellos duermen…si es que lo hacen. Tengo miedo, Ranma. No quiero que me encuentren. Creen que soy culpable de su muerte y sé que, en parte así es.

—No Akane, no eres culpable. Fue un accidente.

La chica comenzó a llorar —No quiero que ellos me encuentren. Ahora tengo miedo por ti y por tu padre. Por mi culpa, ellos pueden hacerte daño.

Ranma abrazó a Akane, tratando de consolarla. Lo sucedido era escalofriante —No, no lo harán. No te preocupes, Akane. Encontraremos la manera de sacarlos a ellos de aquí y que puedas volver a tu casa. A ellos ya no les pertenece —Akane levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos de Ranma. Él no pudo evitar la tentación y tomándola de la barbilla se acercó, besando sus labios. Ella correspondió a su beso, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del joven. —No voy a permitir que te hagan nada, volverás aquí, a tu hogar.

—No, no podría quedarme aquí. Su recuerdo no me dejaría —la chica se enjugó las lágrimas —tengo que irme, pronto amanecerá y ellos pueden aparecer.

—Te estaré esperando mañana —dijo Ranma. Esa chica lo había hechizado completamente, era tan hermosa, sus labios perfectos y su historia que la hacía tan vulnerable lo hacían sentirse tan atraído hacia ella, que decidió protegerla a como diera lugar.

—Vendré —dijo sonriendo— has sido tan dulce conmigo.

De pronto, Ranma recordó algo —Akane, ahora que me has contado la historia, pienso que deberías tener esto —abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó el mechón de cabello.

—¡Lo encontraste! Era esto lo que estaba buscando —dijo Akane sorprendida —¡gracias Ranma! —lo abrazó con fuerza. Ranma se sentía en el paraíso. Verla sonreír era maravilloso.

—Supongo que vas a deshacerte de él —dijo el chico.

Ella rio —es buena sugerencia —se acercó y enredó los brazos en el cuello de Ranma. Lo alcanzó, poniéndose de puntillas y lo besó en los labios—, pero ya debo irme.

En ese momento, se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover —Parece que ha comenzado una tormenta ¿No quieres quedarte aquí, hasta que pase? —Ranma la tomó de la mano, no quería dejarla ir.

Ella miró su mano sujeta a la de él, luego lo miró a los ojos —No puedo arriesgarme a que ellos me encuentren, pero, podemos quedarnos en el dojo. Nunca se acercan por ahí, supongo que las ofrendas que hay donde están los pergaminos de los ancestros los alejan ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ante esa propuesta y a cualquier cosa que dijera ella, Ranma no se negaría jamás —Claro, voy contigo a donde me digas.

Akane volvió a sonreír y sin soltar su mano le dijo —¡Ven, salgamos por la ventana! Así nadie podrá oírnos.

Ranma la siguió. Los dos salieron por la ventana, con rumbo hacia el dojo. Quién diría que pasarían esa noche juntos. Ambos habían congeniado de inmediato, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ranma pensó que existía el destino y absolutamente nadie, puede escapar de él.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba por las ventanas de la casa Tendo. Un grito desgarrador fue el que se escuchó, retumbando en cada muro de la casa. Genma Saotome había encontrado a su único hijo, muerto. Se había roto el cuello porque al parecer había caído del techo de su habitación. Los Tendo alarmados fueron a su encuentro y observaron la escena. Kasumi no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Lo mismo le había pasado a Tofú, su novio hacía unos cuantos meses, había perseguido a su hermana Akane, que había subido al techo durante la tormenta. Él resbaló y cayó, luego el techo se vino encima, junto con Akane, quien murió al instante al golpearse en la cabeza. Ambos habían muerto esa noche y la familia Tendo quedó desolada. Abandonaron la casa por luto durante varios días, se sentían muertos en vida, sin su pequeña hermana. Pero Nabiki juraba haberla escuchado en su habitación; la veía esconderse.

Ante el dolor, Nabiki la llamaba, quería ver a su hermana una vez más. Tal vez así, el dolor que sentía la familia de haberla perdido podía aminorarse. Pero ella siempre se escondía. Una anciana les dijo que su alma deambulaba por la casa y que debían lograr hablar con ella para convencerla de que fuera al otro mundo y que su alma tuviera descanso.

El fantasma de Akane, escondido detrás de un árbol de la casa, miraba entre sus manos aquel mechón de cabello, atado a un listón —¿Ves que puedo ser bonita también así? Puedo interesarle a un chico aun y que no tenga el cabello largo como tu querida Kasumi —se decía para sí la chica. Había amado a Tofú, pero él de algún modo, él la había traicionado. Por lo menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Les deseo un feliz Halloween y feliz Día de muertos. Es una de las fechas que más me gustan en el año. La primera, porque la gente da dulces a los niños y ellos se divierten mucho y la segunda porque nuestros seres queridos reciben permiso de venirnos a visitar y los recordamos con cariño, aunque es siempre, pero es como festejarlo. Espero que les haya gustado este relato, adoro los cuentos de terror. Y bueno, sé que me odiarán, pero era necesario eliminar a Ranma, tanto que le ha hecho a la pobre de Akanita, a veces creo que no la merece, jajajaja.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y recuerden que solo es un cuento. Gracias a mis Locas por el Dios griego que se les ha ocurrido festejar los días de esta manera y me encanta. ¡Las quiero chicas!**_

_**Lean el fic. A corazón abierto de Sakura Saotome y Poderosa, de mi hija virtual Hana Note, están espectaculares.**_

_**Respecto a PRIDE, me estoy tratando de dar tiempo, he conseguido un nuevo trabajo y me hace tener que estar de lleno. Trataré de organizarme y escribir en pedacitos. Pero no lo dejaré, ya saben que publico tarde, pero seguro.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


End file.
